Hokey Pokey
by Woody K
Summary: Daisy asked to Peach to film her having sex with a pokey. Request from Swagmaster69696969.


One day, in the Layer Cake Desert, Daisy was completely naked because she had streaked all the way there from her home in Sarasaland. She had asked Peach to meet her there naked and also bring her cell phone. Once Peach arrived, naked and phone in hand, Daisy said, "Glad you could make it."

Peach said, "Anything for a friend. What exactly are we doing here?"

"You see, I want you to film me doing something I have always wanted to do."

"What's that?"

Daisy whispered in Peach's ear, "To let a Pokey eat my vagina."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and gasped, "That is insane."

"I know. Insanely cool."

"Won't you prick yourself? Pokeys are pretty sharp."

"I'll be fine."

After Daisy spotted a Pokey head, she walked to it, sat her butt in the sand and brought the Pokey head close to her vulva. Peach smiled, "Ok, rolling."

The redhead arched her back and moaned as she felt a Pokey's tongue on her most intimate part. At first, the Pokey licked just outside her pussy, teasing Daisy and building her anticipation, then it worked her inner thighs and back to her outer lips, the Pokey kept doing it for what seemed forever.

Then, the Pokey's tongue extended and pushed deep into Daisy's pussy, going as deep as it could, running up and down her slit as her hole was available for it and the Pokey sank it's fiery hot tongue deep into Daisy, it felt heavenly, deep and intimate.

The Pokey swirled her tongue deep in Daisy's cunt as she screamed, "OH GOD."

As the Pokey brought it's face closer to Daisy's vagina, it licked Daisy even harder as she kept it pinned there for what seemed like an eternity and felt her orgasm begin to build, the sharp prickles poked her hand and thighs, but Daisy didn't mind.

Peach was filming every second and she felt her vagina getting wet too, feeling super turned on by what Daisy was doing. For a few minutes, Peach and Daisy were face to face and they kissed hard, feeling each other's very soft lips. While the Pokey kept eating Daisy, it was being so focused that it didn't notice Peach's vagina dripping a little on its head.

After a really hot kiss, Peach moved back and got back to recording Daisy's vulva being directly in front of the Pokey's eager lips and the redhead opening herself so the Pokey could see the delicate coral pink of her core slowly, Daisy temptingly pushed her cunt onto the Pokey. The Pokey really loved its first taste of pussy and from the taste and feel, the cactus like enemy hoped it wouldn't be the last, at least not of Daisy's.

While the blonde continued to film, Peach even masturbated a little at the erotic stunt her friend was pulling. The Pokey started by slowly licking Daisy with light gentle strokes, running up and down the length of her lips, then pushed its tongue into her, running it deeply, as deep as it could. Surprisingly, the Pokey had no trouble finding Daisy's clitoris, it was protruding from her lips and it looked rather hard, pink and engorged. Feeling the Pokey suck it into its mouth in one lustful motion, Daisy let out a scream.

Peach now had the hand that she used to touch herself on her exquisite boobs, she had begun playing with her nipple and was pinching them hard, she was really turned on by Daisy's little desert excursion, somehow it was pleasurable and was turning Peach on to no end.

The Pokey continued to suck on Daisy's clit for a while as she was feeling her excitement build, Peach smiled at Daisy and said to her, "No stopping now, you've got to finish what you wanted to start."

Daisy moaned as the Pokey got into a nice natural rhythm with its licking, teasing, building the intensity and then easing it back. As the Pokey inserted its tongue into the tomboy's wet and accepting pussy, it felt her clench down tight on its tongue as the Pokey moved it around, rotating it in her, Daisy moaned, "Oh God, Luigi doesn't do that, it's fantastic, so simple, but oh GOD. Does it feel good or what?"

Knowing that Daisy was close to cumming, Peach decided to hurry up her own orgasm, which was building when Peach was fingering herself again while still making sure the phone recorded everything. Daisy felt a warm glow spread from deep in the core of her being, she pushed her pussy hard onto the Pokey's mouth.

Soon, Daisy finally reached her climax. At the same time Peach fingered herself even harder until she shuddered, spasmed and came all over the sand beneath her feet and Daisy's sweet, sweet juices were flooding the Pokey's mouth. It was such a beautiful moment. So pure in its being.

The Pokey, to its credit didn't stop pleasuring Daisy, but seemed to increase its licking of her as it touched her clit, then wow, it stuck its tongue out and flicked it once. A jolt of electricity shot through Daisy as that touch on her clit was all it took and she hit one more intense orgasm. She ground her hips hard against the Pokey's face as it drank her flowing juices, not spilling a drop.

Peach and Daisy were both spent and sated, the Pokey happily hopped away as Peach slowly crawled up to be on top of Daisy, they were face to face and they kissed, just gently in that post-coital glow we were enjoying, they laid down naked in the hot sun and did some more intimate touching with loving caresses. As Peach kissed Daisy, she asked her, "That was hot, was that a one-off, or do you want to do that again?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy I did it once."

They cuddled naked and slept for an hour or two before heading home.


End file.
